Vi x Caitlyn OneShot (League Of Legends)
by anaizkenzo
Summary: Just a short story featuring the Vi and Cait romance ! they live tgt btw
Screams of fear echoed throughout Piltover as buildings were blasted one by one . Panic spread throughout the city as maidens grabbed their babies and people darted away from falling debri . Vi was doing her best to herd the citizens to safety . She lifted large pieces of cement to save helpless people trapped underneath them and whisked people away from being crushed by falling debri .

A cheeky laughter resounded throughout the city , causing the officer to gaze up towards the town hall . A small , skinny figure fired her final shot – an incredibly large rocket – and Vi's world went black .

"I WIN AGAIN HAHAH ! SUCKERRRRRR !" Jinx hollered as she marched out of the stimulation room . Vi gritted her teeth and glared at the gloating girl , who mocked her further by wagging her tongue at her . Before Vi could send her iron fist flying to the blue haired girl , Caitlyn came into the resting room . She raised her eyebrow at Vi's clutched fist , which lead to Vi letting out a growl before putting it down .

"That's the third time today , chunky monkey ! Drop an invite if you want to be beaten again ! "Jinx taunted as she skipped out , but not before turning around and mouthing the word "REKT".

Vi screamed in frustration and flung her fist to her left , leaving a crater on the wall . "I knew it was a good idea to make the resting room indestructible as well ." chuckled Caitlyn as she sat down on the sofa beside the feisty fister .

"I have a good mind to tear up this machine of ridicule as well ." muttered Vi as she slammed her fist onto the table , splitting the oak table into half . "This program benefits us rather well . As long as we keep Jinx busy in destroying our digitally programmed city , Piltover will.."

"Yes yes our city will be safe because that rascal's need to blow shit up it satisfied . " Vi interrupted as she plopped down on the sofa .

"Her need to … rekt , is that the word she uses ? Her enjoyment of crushing your ego is also a bonus." Caitlyn reminded as she sipped her tea .

Vi groaned and laid down with her legs on Caitlyn's lap .The sniper let out a tsk and slapped them off . "Don't rest your dirty trotters on me you beastly creature . " Caitlyn hissed . Vi smirked and brought up her legs once more , making her partner huff in anger . Suddenly , Caitlyn splashed her tea onto Vi's face , causing Vi to yelp in both surprise and pain . Caitlyn laughed and stood up , ready to leave the room . However , she was held back by Vi's arms as they wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Vi had quite a large body build , taller than Caitlyn by a head. This made the sharp shooter appear quite overpowered by her partner .

"You know you can't just pour tea on your sweetheart and leave ," Vi whispered into Caitlyn's ear , causing goosebumps to form on her limbs and a tingling sensation to run down her spine .

"I'll do what I want , Vi . Don't forget that I'm your superior at work." Despite trying her hardest to sound strict , Caitlyn's voice still trembled slightly , Vi's touch delighting her to no end .

Vi snickered and kissed Caitlyn's cheek before letting her go . As she held the door open for the female shooter , she winked and patted her rump . Although Caitlyn knew she had to be stern about this gesture , she still couldn't help blushing .

"Remember who's superior at home , sweetheart, " Vi teased before walking off to town square . Meanwhile , Caitlyn made her way to the bathroom to splash water on her burning cheeks before heading back to the police headquarters .

"VI ! OH MY GOSH YOU DIDN'T !" Caitlyn squealed with excitement as she stepped into the bathroom . A hot bubble bath had been prepared together with a plate of cupcakes by the side . Upon hearing her name , Vi's head peaked out of her bedroom just in time to see Caitlyn dashing towards her . Her face lit up and she pulled her partner into an embrace , swinging her in circles before letting her fall to the floor dizzy .

"You should go enjoy that bath before it gets cold , dear ." Vi said after planting a kiss on the beaming police woman .

Caitlyn lowered herself into the warm water , feeling her tired muscles relax as the water wrapped around them. Releasing a sigh of content , she closed her eyes and enjoyed the comforting warmth drain the weariness out from her limbs .

She must have dozed off by accident , Vi thought to herself after finishing her book . She swung herself off her bed and walked towards the bathroom . Quietly , she opened the door to find a sleeping Caitlyn wearing a smile on her face . Vi chuckled and gently patted her head , evoking a stir from her .

"You can't sleep in the bathtub , young lady !" Vi laughed in amusement as Caitlyn rolled over and tried to lay on her side . However , the tub was slippery and the officer woke up in a start after her head slid into the water . Vi grabbed a towel , lifted the still drowsy Caitlyn to her legs and wrapped her in the towel . After drying her down , she carried her partner to her room bridal style and laid her down on the bed . Vi then tucked her in and kissed her gently on the forehead before heading off to clean the bathroom.

When Vi came into the room once more , Caitlyn opened a sleepy eye to catch a glimpse of her partner. She slowly shuffled to the edge of the bed , inviting Vi to join her. Noticing Caitlyn's motions , Vi found it hard to resist and slid into the bed next to her. Her partner wriggled in closer to Vi and kissed her cheek. Vi returned it , causing Caitlyn to giggle and snuggle closer to Vi . The fighter closed her eyes and the two women of law laid close together , blessed to have each other.

"Caitlyn , you didn't brush your teeth yesterday." Vi said as she burst into the bathroom , where Caitlyn was showering . The officer screamed and threw a bar of soap at the intruder . In response , Vi caught it and threw it back at the naked girl , who groaned as it hit her in the stomach .


End file.
